The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, a manufacturing method thereof, a solid-state imaging device, and an electronic apparatus.
In the related art, in order to achieve high density of a semiconductor device or hybridization of semiconductor circuits having different functions, a method which laminates a plurality of semiconductor wafers mounted on the semiconductor circuits is suggested. In order to connect semiconductor circuits of the laminated semiconductor wafers to each other, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-181641, there is a method which connects contacts of electronic components to each other by using soldering or a method which directly connects the contacts to each other without the soldering.
In addition, other than the methods, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-245506, there is a method which electrically connects the semiconductor circuits to each other by using a via. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-245506, a first semiconductor wafer on which a pixel array or a control circuit is mounted and a second semiconductor wafer on which a logic circuit is mounted are connected to each other through the via. When the circuits of the laminated semiconductor wafers are connected to each other through the via, an insulating film is formed on an inner wall surface of a connection hole in order to electrically insulate between the via and a semiconductor substrate. Specifically, after the insulating film is formed on the connection hole, the insulating film of portions other than the inner wall surface of the connection hole is removed by etching, a wiring is exposed, and thereafter, the via is formed.